Grand Legions of the Nesferati
The Grand Legions of the Nesferati, also known as Nesferati Legionaries, are an army of demons, part-demons and pseudodemons that form the central fighting force of the Abyss. They are organized into Legons of around five thousand soldiers each. This fighting force is aproximately half low-level Recruits, which are usually lesser demons shanghaied into military service. Another 40% are minor Nesferati of other kinds, such as the more powerful Truehammers, the balenced Bloodhunter Infantry, the Standardbearers, who empower the other fighters, or the quick Aetherscouts. The remaining 10% are Major Nesferati fighters. The Flameshot is a deadly enemy at any range, capable of shooting demonfire and brutal spells with equal power. The Elite is a balenced and deadly combination of divine magic and martial prowess. The Heavy is remarkably deadly: it moves at remarkable speed, hits with tremendous force, and can sustain injury well. The Striker Elite is a more mobilized version of the Elite. It sacrifices some martial prowess for complete battle mobility. Above all, each Legion has fifty Battle Centurions, five War Tribunes, and one Supreme Legate.Their abilities vary, as they are so unique. In Eon The party has battled Nesferati on the Prime many times since the defeat of Orcus's local incarnation. Many Nesferati appear to know and be searching for Leilah, Ashra, and Cicero, the three who remain from the team that fought Orcus. A pair of Nesferati Elite came to Benin Falls to search for the party, disguised as Swift Blades of Cuthbert. Galland the Lucky drew them into a trap laid by the party. In the ensuing battle, one was killed and one escaped. Acromonius Carthigan's ambush for the party consisted of a mixed bag of Nesferati -- Snipers, Infantry, Elites, and a Heavy. The party dispatched them all, albeit with some difficulty. A Nesferati Heavy disguised itself as a priest of Pelor named "Brother Jacob" and infiltrated the Keepers of the Dome of the Rock. While he was in a very low-ranking position, Brother Jacob gained privileges beyond his rank through friendliness and use of Helms of Unlikely Friendship, and may have been admitted to the chamber of the Baetyl itself. Upon seeing Ashra and Leilah, the demon decided this disguise wasn't worth keeping up any more, and was defeated by the party. Haveo Gloriosa had many Nesferati at his command. An Aetherscout and Elite were with him when the party arrived; the Aetherscout was pulverized by a cannon, while the Elite fell in a duel with Galland. This is the second (or third?) Death Pact Galland has had with a Nesferati, and the party expects him to start Death Pacting them any day now. Haveo summoned several more groups of Infantry, most of which went down without much trouble. The Littlest Minion was a single Nesferati soldier which survived attacks which felled all of its comrades. A blow by Rostan which would have killed it failed on a Two which instead restored it to full health. Several party members wanted to keep it as a pet, but Ashra and Leilah forbade this, and Galland killed it. A final group of Infantry also went down against the party; one which was hit by Ashra's mindblast was instead killed by Haveo himself in a creepy sacrifice which turned its body to metal dust. pet Category:Villains Category:Eon Mythos